legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5: Joining the Ranks
(Kyoshi Island) '' Frankie and the others landed on the island of Kyoshi a few hours ago. During that time he was starting to feel an extreme annoyance towards both Aang and Sokka, though for the moment is was mostly the latter. Sokka was going on one of his sexist rants about how there was no possible way that girls could have gotten the best of them. Needless to say the Kyoshi Warriors, who were women, were less than pleased. They were pleased even less with the sight of Zuko and Iroh, but after some convincing from Aang, who managed to convince them he was the Avatar, they decided to leave them be, but managed to keep an eye on them in case they tried anything. The reason Frankie was growing annoyed with Aang on the other hand was his constantly being hailed as a literal god to the villagers. Some of the little girls had taken to calling him "Aang-y" which the very sound of the word made him want to smash his head against a rock. Deadpool was rather depressed as no self-righteous girl would want to go near him due to his deformities. "Don't worry, Wade," Frankie said, "I'm certain there's at least one girl in this world who'll take you in spite of the scars." "I know," the Merc whined as he chugged down another bottle of alcohol, "I miss Domino and Outlaw." Frankie sighed and let his friend brood while he went on a walk by himself. He saw something in the distance, however, that looked like a person. He walked a little closer and saw Katara practicing her Waterbending. While she was technically still in practice, being the only Waterbender in the whole South Pole left her to be self-taught, she showed signs of proving to be a formidable warrior. His battle against her in the South Pole was proof of that (of course she was possessed at the time). "Mind if I join you?" he asked. "Sure thing," Katara said. Frankie decided to mimic her movements as best as he could. Sure there was absolutely no way in hell he could bend, but at least following the move set will give him at least some form of training, which he was going to need if he wanted to survive another fight. "So what do you think our next move should be?" he asked her while still practicing. "Well, I was thinking we could head to the North Pole," Katara said, "There's said to be plenty of Waterbenders there that could teach Aang." "Awesome,," Frankie replied, "speaking of which, it must be rather annoying seeing this village get all worked up over him." "I'll admit it is rather unsettling," Katara sighed, "But at least him being here gives them some hope. It's something everyone is long overdue of needing." "I guess," Frankie said as his expression grew hard. Katara saw this and stopped Waterbending and turned to him. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Frankie said as he was about to leave until he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me," she said. Frankie decided not to hide it anymore and turned to her. "I nearly died that day," he said, Katara knew he meant his battle with Deadpool, "If it wasn't for Aria I wouldn't even be here. Sure I was enthusiastic about taking this job, but...am I really supposed to be here? Do I even deserve the right? I mean, I'm completely out of my element here!" Katara saw the sadness in his eyes and felt a sense of familiarity. When she fought against the mercenary, she was completely at his mercy. There was little to nothing she could do against Deadpool. The only reason she was still alive was because Deadpool showed mercy to kids (most of the time). She also wondered if she was out of her element. She looked to him and gave him a hug, which he returned in kind. "It's okay to be scared," she said, "I'm downright terrified. I've nearly died twice. But I know that I have to be strong if we're going to not only win this war, but keep this universe from falling apart." She looked up to Frankie and for a small moment, she gazed into his blue eyes as she gazed into hers. It was almost like she had found the one thing she was missing her entire life. Before anything else could happen, they heard the sound of a twig breaking and they both got into a fighting stance. In front of them stood a man with white hair and a red coat. "Whoa, whoa! Easy there, kids," he said, "Didn't mean to interrupt your little moment." "Who are you? What do you want?" Katara asked in a demanding tone. Frankie held the hilt of his sword, ready to bring it out if need be.The man simply looked at them and smirked. He then grabbed the hilt of his sword and was about to do something before a hand came upon his shoulder. All three of them saw a young woman with short blonde hair wearing a strange uniform that left absolutely zero to the imagination. She had one shadow-like appendage which seemed to replace her arm. She looked at the man with a cautionary glare. "Dante, Aria said not to hurt him," she said in what Frankie thought was a sort of British accent. "Fine, whatever, Seras" Dante said as he took the hand off the hilt of his blade. Seras stepped forward and bowed politely. "My name is Seras Victoria," she said, "it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Frankie." "The name's Dante," the man replied. Frankie and Katara gave confused looks until Seras walked up close to him. She gave a curious look like that of a child looking at something brand new for the first time in their life. She then sniffed the area around his neck and took her hand out from her glove to reveal nails that looked like claws. She then made a small cut on his neck. "What the hell are you doing?!" Frankie and Katara yelled. Seras licked the blood from her fingertip and her face turned beat red. She slowly licked the blood from her finger, savoring each and every moment of it. The sensual look in her eyes made Frankie blush and Dante fought the urge to fall to the ground laughing. Katara on the other hand looked extremely pissed off at this girl's disgusting display of behavior. Then Seras looked at him. "Your blood is truly delightful," she said cheerfully, "Please forgive me if I accidentally take too much from you at a time." "My blood? Take too much?" Then it hit him, he turned to her big-eyed, "YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?!" "Mm-hmm!" Seras confirmed with a happy expression that seemed way too innocent for a blood-sucking creature of the night. Dante looked around as if he was searching for someone, leaving Katara slightly confused. "Seras, where did Guts go?" "Guts? I thought he was right behind me," Seras said, which caused Dante to facepalm and sigh, "Sorry!! I was just so eager to meet him that I didn't pay attention! I hope he's okay!" "Knowing him I'd worry more about everyone else," Dante said as they decided to walk away. Seras took Frankie's hand as they did so, and he was so amazed at how soft it was. Katara was steaming at this point but kept herself under control as she followed them. As they got closer, they heard a scream from a very familiar person. "That's Sokka!" Katara shouted as she ran towards the village. "Katara wait!" Frankie called out as he ran after her with Seras and Dante following suit. When they got to the village they were greeted with a terrifying sight. Dozens of demonic dog-like creatures ran throughout the village, killing any that got in their way. The Kyoshi warriors fought bravely, but were easily outmatched. In fact the only one left standing was Suki, who was badly injured and seemed to have been infected in some way. Sokka was holding her while Aang used his Airbending to fend the demons off. Dante ran to Suki and examined her. "She's been infected by a hell hound," Dante said as he scrambled in his jacket until he brought out a small circular glass object that held a bright blue substance, "This holy water should fix her up until we can get her healed." He poured a small amount on Suki's arm and the black essence left her, albeit not so painlessly as Suki screamed in agony for a couple seconds until passing out. Nearby in a small burning house, two children crouched in a corner as they were surrounded by three hell hounds. Fearing death, they closed their eyes in hopes that it would end quickly. When the dog made a move to strike, however, a large slab of sharp metal pierced right through it, causing it to burst into flames and die. The other two dogs met the same fate. The kids slowly opened their eyes and saw a man wielding a massive sword. He grabbed the kids and jumped out the window just as the building was about to collapse. The kids ran to their mother, who held them tight as she cried tears of joy. She looked towards the man. "Thank you," she cried, "thank you!" "Get out of here now," he said in a serious tone, "It's no longer safe here." Not needing to be told twice, the villagers ran as fast as they could. Guts turned to face ten more hell hounds. His serious demeanor changed to a demonic smile as he welcomed the challenge. "C'mon ya little sh%ts," he said, "I've got plenty of fight for all of you!" Aang saw the man and was completely awestruck with how big the sword was that he was wielding. ''How is someone even able to carry that? It's downright impossible!! "You might wanna pay attention kid," said Dante as he pulled out one of his twin pistols and shot down a hell hound, "These suckers are hungry, and I doubt they'll wait for ya!" Aang nodded and continued to Airbend as best as he could. Nearby, Deadpool was hacking and slashing and letting bullets fly everywhere as hell hounds combusted into flames. "Goodness gracious! Great balls of fire!!" he shouted in a sing-song tone as he pulled a bazooka out of nowhere (Magic Satchel baby!) and fired a large missile which created a massive explosion, destroying about fifty hell hounds in the process, while looking backwards. "That's right! Cool guys don't look at explosions!!" Frankie fought back the hell hounds as best as he could, unfortunately his sword skills left much to be desired as he was quickly surrounded. In the blink of an eye, however, Seras jumped from the sky and swung her shadow arm at the beasts. She sent another attack, causing multiple tendrils of shadows to appear and pierce their bodies. She looked at the burning mutts with cold dissatisfaction, completely. unlike the cheerful persona she held moments ago. "Filthy cur," she spat. Dante performed a series of over-the-top gunshots that took the hell hounds out in less than a couple seconds. He then threw his sword, Rebellion, like a boomerang as it took out wave after wave of dogs until it came back to him. He turned around and saw several more hell hounds and was beginning to get annoyed. Where the hell are these things coming from? He decided to try a little something out. He pulled out a blue nun-chuck-like object with three hooks. He swung it around his person and then slammed it into the ground, generating a large wave of ice which completely decimated them completely. He swung more and more, generating more ice which stopped the dogs in their tracks. It soon wasn't long before they stopped appearing and he mentally concluded that that was their weakness. Guts continued to swing his sword with almost complete reckless abandon. Blood lust began to fill his being as he slew dog after dog. He had to keep himself focused, however in fear of going completely overboard. He grabbed some bombs from his pocket and tossed them towards the hounds. Upon contact, explosion after explosion sounded throughout the area. Katara looked on and felt dread towards the Black Swordsman. Katara picked up on Dante's example and channeled water from the ocean and sent wave after wave at the hellish dogs. She manipulated the temperature, effectively freezing them until they shattered into pieces. She generated ice shards and struck several more, causing them to combust into flames once more. Unknown to the warriors battling below, a solitary figure watched from the clouds. He had the appearance of a young man with a slender muscular build and average height. He also had medium long black hair with a long segmented pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and red, ringed eyes. He wears purple makeup on his eyes that fades towards the inner portion of his eyelids.He also wears an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small, short sleeved black choli which reveals his midriff under it, which he kept his Magic Wand. He wore Indian leg dress, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He wears golden bangled bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center that resemble that of Rajasthani folk dancers. He smirked as he watched the scene before him. That summoning spell he had learned proved to be rather handy. Although just watching them fight cannon fodder wasn't nearly enough. "How about we up the ante?" he suggested as he waved his wand and uttered a series of words: "Excitarem, Tenebrasque in anima mea!" Frankie and the others looked around to see that the majority of the hell hounds had been dealt with and Guts and Dante finishing off the rest. Things seemed to be just fine as he took a deep breath and finally took in all of the destruction the fight caused. His heart sank as he realized that he only brought more harm than good to these people. He clenched his fist as his expression hardened. Seras and Aang saw this and walked up to him. "Hey," he said, "It's okay. We won! This village can be built again. Maybe even better than before." "Glad to see someone's enthusiastic about all this," Frankie said with a fake smirk as he tried to hide his grief. Seras knew better as she could use her enhanced hearing to listen to Frankie's heartbeat. She could almost feel the sadness coming off of him. It wasn't long before Zuko and Iroh showed up. Aang ran up to them. "Were you able to get everyone out?" "Yes," Zuko said, "They were pretty stubborn about it though." "Not that we can blame them entirely," Iroh said, "Not too keen on trusting Fire Nation and all." "Don't worry about it," Aang said, "I'll see to it that that will be rectified soon!" Before anyone could say anything, they felt a tremor around them as if there was a massive earthquake taking place. They heard a low grumbling sound coming from the ocean nearby and turned to see a large mass come out of the water, creating a massive wave in its wake. A large black shape appeared before them. The beast towered over them at at least six stories and resembled a giant iguana like beast with razor sharp claws and blood red eyes. Its tail was long and looked like it could tear the island in half. It let out a blood curdling roar as it stepped onto the island, shaking the ground with each step it took. Frankie drew his sword once more and took his fighting stance, just like everyone else around him. Faster than he could track, however, the beast sent its massive hand across the land and smack Frankie to the point where he felt like he was being hit by a freight train on steroids. He was sent flying until he landed on the side of a small mountain, creating a small crater as he did so. Barely conscious, Frankie felt pain riddle his body but was unable to utter a word as blood trickled from his mouth. "FRANKIE!!" Aang, Sokka, and Katara shouted in unison. Iroh and Zuko stood wide-eyed at the sight but quickly got into a fighting stance. They both shot out as much fire as they could muster as the beast merely stood there and faced it head on. As the flames dissipated however, it revealed it to be unharmed, much to their shock. Dante and Deadpool rained bullets on the beast, which merely bounced off against its harder than iron scales. Seras and Guts charged at the beast, primal rage and blood lust respectively overtaking them. The three kids, however, could only watch as their new-found friend was practically smacked around like a rag doll. Despair overtook their hearts and minds as they faced the foe that they knew they had no chance at defeating. They were doomed. Frankie tried his best to stay conscious. Pain overtaking his body once more as he did so. He saw a bright glow in the sky and looked up to see that it was the moon. Something inside of him stirred at that very moment, as if his body slowly but surely became flooded with energy. He felt something jolt within him again and again as if something was trying to get out. Then he saw the beast...the creature who had did this to him...the creature who was now attacking his friends. He felt a rage overtake him, a desire to slowly and painfully kill the creature that stood before him now. He growled a very animalistic growl that soon became a full fledged roar that could be heard all throughout the island. Aang turned and saw Frankie at the crater. He got on his glider and flew as fast as he could in hopes of helping his friend. The closer he got, however, the quicker he realized he made a huge mistake. Frankie's eyes turned completely red with the iris' and pupils gone. His body began to increase in mass as his clothes began to tear open. His teeth turned into fangs and hair began to grow all throughout his body. He only kept roaring and roaring as he grew bigger. He soon became so big that his face began to take on animal-like features. He continued to grow in size until he grew as large as the monster. Frankie had grown into an Ape-like monster, and he was absolutely pissed!! He turned towards Aang and roared, the sheer shockwave of the sound sending him flying into the trees. Frankie then turned towards the iguana beast and jumped into the air. It then landed a short distance away from it, creating a huge amount of damage to the surrounding as he did so. Both beasts faced each other, ready to take each other apart. Then they charged!! To be continued... Category:Rengoku18 Category:A League Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts